Talk:Nemesis (episode)
Film/Episode Should there be a disambiguation page for people looking for the film ? :It stands to reason that when someone types in "nemesis" they're looking for the movie. it should not go to the Episode. – 7th Tactical 01:11, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::That's why there's a disambiguation at the top of the article. If people are too lazy to just click the link to Nemesis at the top of the "Nemesis" episode page, they're in trouble. "Nemesis" is an episode, Star Trek Nemesis is a film. We're not turning Nemesis into a redirect and creating Nemesis (disambiguation) since the only thing called "Nemesis" is the episode, while the film is called Star Trek: Nemesis. -- From Andoria with Love 05:20, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Well, at some point in the past 12 years that disambiguation has disappeared. I think it should probably be restored. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 02:34, September 17, 2019 (UTC) :::It was removed because a) this used to be at "Nemesis" and is now at "Nemesis (episode)", which means b) a search for "Nemesis" takes them straight to the disambig page. :::With that in mind, if there's to be a disambiguation at the top here, it should point directly to the movie and comic, not the disambiguation page. -- sulfur (talk) 10:02, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Neelix's knowledge of the conflict The reason Neelix knows of the conflict is not because he has heard about it previously, since he admitted in "fair trade" that he knew nothing of space beyond the Nekrit Expanse. He is merely reporting what's he's learned from a diplomatic mission, since he is the "unofficial" ship's ambassador. (He says "the ambassador assures me..." etc.) Anyone else feel the last item in the "background info" should be changed? : removed the note: :* In spite of admitting to know nothing of the region beyond the Nekrit Expanse in , Neelix describes the war in detail to Captain Janeway. It is unlikely that news of the war would have traveled over ten thousand light years after the events of and through the entirety of Borg space. :– Cleanse 02:57, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Vori's interesting speech patterns? * See talk:Vori language Removed * Though the Voyager crew are thousands of light years away from the Necrid Expanse, the last bit of area that Neelix was supposed to be familiar with, he seems to know about the conflict between the Kradin and the Vori. This could be explained with his role as embassador; Neelix must have had enough talks to the Vori officials to know these details. * There seem to be many parallels between the Vietnamese conflict of the 1960s and 70s and the Vori conflict with the Kradin. The former is speculation, the latter needs a citation indicating that such parallells were intended. -- 31dot 01:00, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :The following note has lacked a citation since 2008: :The assault rifles that the Kradin use are the AKU-94, a conversion of the AK-47 into a bullpup design, while the Vori use the Muzzelite MZ-14, a similar modification of the Mini-14 rifle. :– Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:57, April 8, 2011 (UTC)